


Wings and Counterparts

by EvalynnMesserli



Series: From Lovers to Enemies [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Clubbing, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalynnMesserli/pseuds/EvalynnMesserli
Summary: Their optics meet, their wings twitch, they decide to dance. For starbee week.





	Wings and Counterparts

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the last fic for Starbee week! Was still having computer trouble so that's why it's late. Anyhow, for Starbee week Day 8: Trope Generator. My trope of choice? Body language. So yeah.

It started with a glance.

Optics meeting across the bar, red on blue, wings twitching and moving in a hypnotic pattern, beckoning the incredibly yellow mech forward out of habit. Knowing grounders don't understand wingspeak, he prepared to make a more universal movement, but that wasn't needed.

The mech grinned and approached.

Doorwings, the yellow grounder had doorwings. That explained it.

Neither of them spoke, just gazed at each other, intrigued. Wings twitched, up and back before shifting forward. An invitation. A blinding smile, cute, he noted, and a cock of the left doorwing and the pattern repeated back to him in reverse. An acceptance.

The two move, silently making their way through the drunken crowd, neither taking their optics off the other, servos teasingly brushing against each other, daring the other to make the next move.

The grounder does first, grabbing his servo and pulling him onto the dance floor, that bright grin appearing again on his face, doorwings teasing him by signing the invitation he had given earlier.

He smirked and accepted.

They moved, twisting and spinning to the overpowering music, the world around them fading until only the beat and each other remained. They drew closer, each movement decreasing the space between them until they were pressed as close as they could be with their kibble, grinding against each other, lips barely apart. Once more daring each other to make the next move, to close the gap.

This time it was him who made the move.

Surging forward he captured that smiling mouth, devouring it hungrily, glossa tangling together as they completely forgot about everyone around them, shamelessly groping and rutting against each other. 

He wanted him, wanted to feel him, wanted to see those doorwings twitching and moving from pleasure wracking his frame, to see what he would sign in the moment of heat. He was about to lie down and spread his legs right then and there, not caring who saw or where they were, but the grounder had other ideas.

The grounder pulled away from the kiss and smiled that blinding smile at him, doorwings twitching, asking him to follow, and then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd and somehow blending in despite his vibrant yellow paint.

He smirked. Playing like that are we? He followed.

The grounder was quick, easily ducking and dodging the other bots in the bar, his doorwings signing absolutely obscene and lewd teases every time they made optic contact, that smile dancing across his face as he danced through the crowd. His charge rose with every twitch he witnessed, with every teasing glance at his glowing protoform, with every smile.

He was going to turn that grounder into a mess, make him moan and cry out for him. Maybe if he was good he'd even learn his designation.

He was nearing the end of the crowd, the yellow frame slipping out and approaching the door, looking back at him as it opened, twitching his doorwings in such a way that it made a shiver travel through his frame.

The door opened as he ran out, optics scanning the area, searching for the grounder when a servo grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearby alley, the yellow grounder pressing him against the building and diving in for another kiss.

His mouth trailed down, neck cables being lavished with nips and kisses, charge cracking between them. The doorwings moved, asking him a question. He might as well answer.

"Starscream," he gasped the first word spoken between them.

He could feel that smile as those doorwings flared out before pressing together tightly. Calling his designation beautiful. The grounder was a flatterer.

The grounder pulled back, looking at him for a moment. "I'm Bumblebee," he whispered, his voice sounding young and gentle, a strange sweetness mixed in as he spoke the unusual designation. That hardly mattered though as Bumblebee dove back in, locking their lips together.

Starscream couldn't wait to see what that voice sounded like mixed with his wingspeak. Tonight was going to be fun.


End file.
